


Sonata of the Soul

by Koreto



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Wes/OC Soul/Maka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreto/pseuds/Koreto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koreto has always been the opposite of who Wes Evans' parents wanted him to marry. When she finally leaves for Death City to train as a Weapon in the DWMA, will Wes pick his parents and his career as a violinist, or his best friend of fourteen years? Wes EvansXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Soul Eater fanfiction. Please don't bash me or my OC. If you don't like it, then please click the little red x in the top right corner. This is Wes Evans, Soul's brother paired with my OC.

   It was another brilliant performance by Wes Evans. One of his best yet. Standing up to receive the chorusing claps or approval, the spotlight shone on his face and roses were thrown his direction. Many people had come to see him perform that night, and all the tickets had been sold out. Wes had become a world famous violinist as his parents had planned. He was one of the most sought after men in the country.  There must've been at least a dozen females screaming his name after he had finished playing. But he had eyes for a particular girl instead.   
     There was plenty of attractive girls who wanted to marry him. His parents had tried to set him up with various girls with the same social and financial status as their family. As Wes recalled, they were unattractive and ugly in his eyes. He saw with his heart, not his eyes. There was only one female he could tolerate on the whole planet for more than a span of twenty four hours.   
    She was the quiet girl sitting in a chair behind stage, smiling gently at him the way she always did. Long, red hair cascaded down her shoulders and violet eyes gazed at him. When she wasn't dirty or injured, Koreto was somewhat attractive. The girl had been with Wes for about fourteen years of her life and knew him backwards and upside down. She had been there for him practically his whole life, like when the other kindergartners made fun of his hair and when Soul had left home because of the inferior complex to his brother.   
      Koreto had been there for him through it all. She missed Soul just as much as Wes did whenever they stared at pictures in the mansion. Wes' parents were always muttering about how Soul was such a disappointment compared to his brother and how rude he was to leave in the middle of the night without warning. They also disapproved of Wes' and Koreto's friendship, telling the albino that there were plenty of fish in the sea. Koreto worked every day instead of going to college like she originally planned, because her father drank and gambled her college funds away. Wes' parents wanted him to marry a rich, snobby girl like the governor's daughter.  
     Koreto hated them. If they knew that she was a weapon like the youngest Evans brother, she definitely wouldn't be allowed near Wes again. His parents already thought she was a distraction to him and warned that she would be arrested if anything happened to Wes. They were the reason Koreto rarely came to the mansion anymore. It seemed like no one besides Wes excepted her for who she was. They all wanted to make her change into something she wasn't. There was no way she was going to let them.  
     So here she was tonight, the fresh cuts on her arms as a result of her drunken father, ready to say goodbye forever to her best friend. Her father hit her more tines than usual when she packed up her belongings and left the small and unclean apartment.  Koreto couldn't take this kind of treatment day after day, even with Wes supporting her. She had to get away from it all. This city was like a cage for her and she was the parrot being taunted with the cracker.  
      "What brings a fine lady like yourself here tonight?" Wes grinned at her as the curtains closed and he was able to remove himself from the stage. He joked around with her often, if not every day. He shared the habit of teasing with Soul. It must've been a genetic thing or the other.   
      "Nothing much. Just wanted to say goodbye." Koreto has several images in her mind of how freaked out Wes could get at her statement  
       Wes' crimson eyes widened. His normally calm face was confused. "What? Where on earth do you think you're going?"  
        Koreto sighed. "I'm headed to Death City. I don't belong here, Wes. You and I both know that. My father's going to be the death of me if I stay here and your parents will keep getting on my case."  
       Wes' brows furrowed. "The number of people killed there is extremely high compared to ours. There are monsters who murder in that city. What's there for you that you want so bad?"  
      "Freedom," muttered the redhead. "For a weapon like me."  
       Her arm formed a long, black scythe with jagged white lines going through the middle within a flash of light. She would never be a normal girl like the ones Wes' parents wanted him to marry. Koreto would never be the perfect bride.   
     Koreto returned her arm back to normal, straightening the wrinkles in her white hoodie and brushing imaginary dust off the sleeves.   
      Wes took time to register the shock. "I'll miss you if you leave." His button up shirt and tie began to feel close to strangling him and his forehead had beads of sweat running down his head.   
     Koreto stood up to hug him. "I will too." Her warm embrace was all it took to lighten up Wes' day. The blush was rising to his cheeks as she gripped the back of his suit jacket.   
     "Hello Wes....oh it's that street rat again. Honey, do I need to put a restraining order on her for you?" Wes' mom waltzed into the room, a cloud of perfume following her. She was dressed warmly, in a leopard fur coat and had a arrogant air about her. A look of disgust crossed her face as Koreto came into her line of eyesight.   
       "Mother, it's fine. Koreto and I are friends." Wes could feel the redhead stiffen beside him as his mother came closer.  
       "Please step away from her Wes. You might catch something." Mrs. Evans pretended to fan away the air that Koreto supposedly "dirtied".   
       The redhead walked past her, confidence brimming with her every movement. "I'll leave and save you the trouble of ever seeing me again, Mrs. Evans. Goodbye Wes." Koreto's heart was breaking with each step she took. This was the final goodbye to Wes. She wished him luck for the future.   
        There was several taps on the ground as Koreto stormed across the stage, slamming the metal doors behind her. Anger was boiling in her veins. She was tired of not being good enough for everyone else. Wes was better off with whoever his parents set him up with than her. Koreto began walking to the bus stop, where her journey to Death City would begin, as well as her new life. 

       "Good riddance. I'm glad that nasty child is gone now. She won't bother your rehearsals anymore."   
      Mrs. Evans sighed with relief and failed to notice the growing frown on Wes' face.   
         "You chased her away just like Soul. You get rid of anyone who ever cares about me. Do you honestly think I can't see what you're doing? Forget it. My opinions don't matter to you at all."   
          Wes placed his violin inside its snug case, locking the container up and removing it from the ground.   
       "I hope you're happy now Mother."  
      With that last sentence, Wes left the building, his foot snacking the ground as he walked on.  
      


End file.
